


When Maine decided to surprise Wash.

by thesegayspacemarinesstolemysoul



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute Maine, suprises, wash loves his giant silent nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesegayspacemarinesstolemysoul/pseuds/thesegayspacemarinesstolemysoul
Summary: Maine has a surprise for Wash





	

Maine has a surprise for Wash, except Wash is currently an hour late getting home from work, and just texted him that he may be stuck until 8, when he was supposed to leave at 5. Maine decides to use those 2 extra hours to his advantage by making everything even better and more romantic for when Wash gets home.   
Wash finally arrives at the house, about 3 hours late in total, to find a nicely prepared dinner kept warm for him and his husband holding a bottle of wine for them to share, since he figured Wash could use some after spending 11 hours in his shitty office dealing with shitty people. When they sit down to eat, Maine jumps up as if he had forgotten something, returning from the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers and something in an unsealed box. He give the box to Wash, nodding at him to open it, which he does to find a small kitten staring up at him. Wash then proceeds to jump up and practically tackle his silent husband into a hug. Maine just gives him a soppy look that meant that this isn’t the end of your surprise.   
“What else could you possibly be planning?” Wash asked, just a little bit of flirtyness in his voice. Maine’s face scrunched up as he struggled to get three words out of his injured throat “I. love. You.” He managed after a few seconds.   
Wash leaned up and kissed him at that, saying “I love you too, I don’t need to hear you say it to know you love me, so please don’t strain your throat too much, I know it hurts to talk.” Maine just smiled, thinking about how lucky he is to have such a wonderfully loving person as his husband.


End file.
